the Paper Planes of a Prisoner
by ScarperTheTheif9
Summary: You all know the story. All that united the two was a peice of paper. Something as easily destroyed as that would seem laughable. Yet, it was much, much more than that. T for violence/character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Scarper here, live and in stereo. And guess what I just read?**

**...The Boy In Striped Pajamas. JESUS. FREAKING. CHRIST. I made the horrid mistake of reading it in math class and I ended up sobbing all over my homework. Like when I first listened to SOE. Or any Rin and Len song that happens to have a plot. BUT...JESUS! One freaking gut-wrench of a read, you guys. And I was moved.**

**MAH SOUL WAS TOUCHED, PEOPLE!**

**Because it reminded me (and I'm sure I'm not the only one), Very strongly of Rin and Len's very own Holocaust Tearjerker, Paper Plane. So think of this as a tribute to both our favorite little blond twinnies and the millions who lost their lives. This is for them. May they be remembered as more than just a statistic. Enjoy! Let's hope you don't cry too much, eh?**

It was in September when they had left. Len had just burst in the door, his nose slightly pink from the chill morning air that smelled slightly of cinnamon, his cheeks the same shade from the encouraging shouts he had given the younger boys in their game of soccer, a rusty can standing in for a real ball. At the age of thirteen, Len knew that he should distance himself from the little kids, but their enthusiasm was far too exuberant to resist. Everything was still new to them.

He still remembered the look of the man who had taken them. Well, that was half true. The emotionless soldier in his dark green uniform had said nothing the whole time Len's parents had screamed, sobs of utter desperation tearing themselves from his mother's throat. It is a very frightening thing for any child when they see their parents on the brink of utter dispair. When they realize that the two things that had seemed constant were nothng but muscle and skin and bone. Yet throught the shouted verble abuse, the soldier said nothing.

He said nothing when Len's father, in an act of pure hoplessness, hurled a chair at his head.

He said nothing as he drew a shiny, silver gun out of his pocket.

He said nothing when he had pulled the trigger, eliminating Len's parents with no more thought than as if he had been squashing two ants. Len's father and mother were now both gone. Ceased. Nothing more than two wet bodies bleeding out on the floor.

Len only remembered the rest in flashes.

He remembered some of the bus ride, Suffocating, fearing death as the weight of what seemed like one thousand different prayers, tears and worries threatend to crush him

He remembered the smell of urine, a clogging, sikely sweet stench that filtered through his nostrils.

He remembered seeing a family of four made to stand in a line as they were each shot through the head.

Len had been terrified.

Then, he had grown angry.

Just thinking about it caused a wave of anger build up inside of him. He, as always, concealed it. He closed his bright blue eyes and did what he always did when he grew angry at the Nazis that had invaded his life. He focused on his breathing. Yet, this did little to help. This was so...So unfair! How dare they? Those sleek, stone-heartd men in their grand unifroms, those arrogant german childeren who always threw mud at Len and his friends almost every day, and most of all, the short, ugly, twisted little root of a man who was responible for all of this. How could they?!

Len didn't know. He only knew why he was still alive-because he was strong.

When he had first arrived in the camp, there had been a large building. Somehow in the confusion, he had winded up next to a small boy in the mass of people. The young boy looked up at Len with his tear saind face and his rown eyes widened as he recognized Len as one of his friends in the ghettos. Len quickly grasped the boy's arm, so he wouldn't get lost.

"Luka? Where's your brother?" Len asked. Luka shook his head frantically.

"I didn't see him, he ran up ahead! He'll be back soon." Luka said, flashing a smile at Len. Len's heart sank as he saw Luka gesture twords the gas building. Len nodded hollowly.

Ahead in the crowd, Len saw certain people being dragged out of the group. Mainly they were young men and teenagers. Soon, one of them grasped Len's arm forcefully, roughly dragging him away from Luka.

"I'll see you soon, okay, Len?" Luka called. The soldier holding Len began to laugh.

"...I'm sorry.." Len whispered as Luka's smiling face dissapered into the crowd.

Len wasn't sure how long it had been since he was first given a hammer and been told to work. Mabye a month. Perhaps two. His fourteenth birthday had most likley passed by now. He had simply numbed hmself to the passing of time, swinging the hammer down on the railroad tracks again, and again, and again. He stared hatefully at the cold, hard ground that remained cold and hard no matter how long he looked at it. He never looked at anything else besides his work.

Except once. Once, on a whim, Len had glanced up to look on the other side of the fence that barred him from the rest of the world, seperating him from freedom and happiness. On that day, Len had been rewarded by a certain sight. What he saw that day on the other side of the fence changed his life.

And that is what this story is about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yaaaaayyy, someone's following me! Wait. WUT. XD Thank you, follower who's name I can't quite recall at the moment. Now, let's remember, people, reveiws make magic happen. So give me somefeed back, please. OOH! LOOK! A WILD RINNYKINS HAS APPEARED! X3. Yes, this chappie is mostly her POV, but Len will come back soon, I promise! Thanks and enjoy.**

Rin kew for certain that her father would kill her if he knew.

Oh, it was fact. How many times had he told her, lectured her over and over, ever since they had moved to be closer to the hospital, warned her endlessly, that she was not to go outdoors in her condition? In the fourteen years of her life, Rin could count on one hand-yes, one, how many times she had been alowed to go outside on her own. Either her immune system was too weak, or her body too frail, or sometimes just because her father had work to do and "Didn't need to keep track of her at the same time."

Rin had borne these regulations in scilence. She knew how much her father worried. Worried abut keeping his status in the Reich, worried about money and, above all else, worried about her. She loved her father very, very much, and knew her father only wanted her to be happy. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a bit oppressed with all these rules. She wasn't eight anymore-besides, in her opinion, her illness seemed not as bad lately. Oh, she ws still definetly sick, and there had been many a night when she could experience only the weightless, artificial sleep brought on by the pain pills perscribed to her. For a while that had been Rin's one wish-to sleep naturally, without any shots or medication. She knew that she had little right to complain, not after the horror stories she had heard around the hospital. Compared to many, especially now during wartime, Rin knew she was well off.

Yet the longing for the wind outside, to experience the smells and sunshine that stemmed from the open air beckoned her away, impossible to resist. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rin knew she probably didn't have long. The many failed surgeries were proof of this. So the last couple of weeks, she had been intent of getting every ounce of enjoyment she could being cooped up in the hospital.

The traces of guilt crowding her mind slipped away, vanishing completly as she stepped outside. She tilted her head back so that the sun's rays warmed her face, smiling. It was one of the few days they had allowed her out of the hospital gown she was normally clad in, and she welcomed the comfortable, familliar feel of fabric on her skin. Being so sick was horrible, yes, but Rin felt she could appreciate the small things in life more now.

She was happier than she had been in a long time as she walked out on the grassy meadow, eagerly devoring the sights and scents the afternoon day had to offer. The feel of the soft, green grass on her ankles, the blue sky, the sun-it was perfect. On the landscape, a dark blob lurked, perhaps twenty feet away. Rin gasped, her blond hair tousled by the wind as she realized how far she had walked. She had reached the very camp where her father worked!

She wasn't allowed here. her father had stated this very, very sternly. Jews, he explained, were not like people. In fact, according to him they were not people at all, but dammed childeren of Satan himnself. Rin had tried to understand for years what he had meant, but found she was unable to think of them as any less than herself. Was she not suffering as well? Did she not at least have a taste of their pain?

Looking back, Rin was never quite able to recall what led her to walk closer. Just simple interest? Pity? The obvious reason, of course, was when she heard someone crying.

A heart beaking voice eruptd out of the scilence like a siren as a little sob was heard. Rin was shocked and dismayed. The crying reminded her of the small childeren brought into the hospital, and her blue eyes instantly softened in empathy. Walking closer to the fence, trying to investigate the source of the noise, she had found the boy.

Blond, perhaps her own age, he was kneeling near the edge of the wire fence, shoulders shaking. When she crept closer, he looked up, his face startilingly close to her own in looks. Yet his eyes seemed to carry the horrors and pain of the entire world-they were the saddest Rin had ever known. His face was very, very dirty, like it haden't been washed in weeks. His hair was in desperate need of a wash and trim, and it was pulled back messily into a small ponytail at the back of his head. He was barefoot, and his cloths ragged, exposing red, angry-looking scars along n his forearms. Rin was unable to look at his wounds for long. He wore a cloth armband that had a mark sewn into it- the jewish star that seperated him from the rest of the world.

When the two met eyes, Rin's breath caught in her throat. She had never come this close to a Jew before. She told herself that she wasn't afraid, that she didn't beleive all the propaganda told about them. Yet she was still nervous. She subconciously took a step backwards, looking down before looking at the boy again.

He looked cold.

He was hurt.

He was alone.

He looked so scared...

What was she supposed to do? How could she not feel pity for him? The poor, poor boy looked half starved. Tired. Beaten. How could she just turn away, start walking in the other direction as father had said? It seemed easy enough.

It also seemed completly impossible.

So instead, Rin sat opposite the boy on the other side of the fence, setteling herself on the ground, and opened her mouth to ask him a question.

"Why were you crying, boy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Heyyyyy guuuyyss! Scarper here! Have you all got your halloween costumes figured out yet? XD I don't..Orginization? WHAT'S THAT? Lol, I'm trying something a little new in this chap., just with my writing style. Please, PLEASE drop me a line letting me know what you think! Thank you and, as always...ENJOY!**

The fence, for some reason, looked oddly bigger now that she was there. It seemed far more vast that Len remembered it, more perpindicular and straight-laced, with threatening barbed wire and frozen, unfeeling metal, as though dispite the sun's warmth, the metal remained cold. Of course, all the other times Len had looked at it, it had been through a mask of hoplesness. Perhaps the fence hadn't kept him from as much since then; perhaps his hope itself, like everything else, had gone off to prison or war.

Len peered through the wire at the girl who had spoken to him, thinking that he didn't much like the fence anymore at all, because it was keeping him from this girl who's white dress reminded him slightly of an angel. In that strange, subtle way that feeling becomes stronger than thought, he leaned twords the girl just slightly, thinking that the warm feeling that had entered his chest and face when she haad looked at him would vanish completly when she left, like a candle that had suddenly been blown out.

Yet now here she was, a living, breathing person from the other side of te fence looking at him with sympathy. Len was not sure how to feel at first-like stale air, the old fear of germans he still had, so strong that often times he chose to ignore it, erupted. He was so unused to being treated with kindness, that it slightly scared him, and he wasn't sure what to do.

He dicided it was best to remain quiet. There was no telling if this girl wanted to hurt him, or trick him just lke everyone else. After a moment of gaping at the girl, he looked down hastily, knowing he was technically infirior to her-him, a Jew.

He nervously pulled at some dead grass growing on his side of the fence, watching the frayed yellow bits get carried off by the wind. Len looked up, startled, when he heard the girl ask him something, her blue eyes seeming to glitter in the sun.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, almost getting his fingers stuck in the dirty, matted, tangled, lice-infested mess that was his blond hair. She looked at him expectantly, her head tilted a little to the side. Len could tell she had said something in german-her accent had made it clear-and he cursed himself for not listening to his mother when she had spoken it. He had never been an attentive learner and as a result, he only knew how to read and write fluently in german, never speaking it.

She held his gaze so very gently and her soft laughter at Len's puzzeled expression made his cheeks turn a bit pink, yet he knew it wasn't from the weather...He was mistified as to the cause of his blush. He hadn't reacted this way at all before when someone merely laughed at him.

Perhaps it was the magnificent sun shining outside, or mabye the green, rolling hills behind her, but it occured to Len as she smiled that the girl was very pretty. Even beautiful. The very air around her seemed to radiate with kindness and hope, something Len missed from the world. He suddenly wished with all his heart that the fence was not here at all, that mabye he could be what the soldiersand sociaty considered human, too, so that mabye there wouldn't be as big of a gap between him and this beautiful girl. Again without thinking, he edged closer to the fence. He hoped that the soldier would not come around to this part of the camp, would not tell the girl off or threaten her. The girl blushed a bit at his actions, but the smiled again, telling him that by some miracle, some favor owed by God, that she was not afraid.

Len noticed her eyes widen and she gasped softly, claping her hands in front of her, He frowned, wishing he had the words to ask her what was wrong. Then, he noticed what had alarmed her. When he had shifted, Len's tattered sleeve had moved, exposing a large, particularly nasty looking scar on his forearm. It was still bleeding a bit, dispite the fact that he had attained it more than few months priviously. It didn't take a medical genius to know that it was infected. Len himself had been a little afraid of the wound, of how it burned fiercely sometimes in the night. Yet he knew perfectly well that others on this side of the fence had it far worse-at least getting beaten wasn't always a day-to-day occurence. He tried not to pay it much mind anymore.

Len's last wish was to worry the girl, so he smiled and gave a noncommital jerk of his head. _It's okay. I've had worse. _He noticed the girl's jawline harden as she glared feircely at the line of soldiers in the distance. Len was taked aback-never had he seen a German look at the soldiers with such hate.

Suddenly the girl stood, a look of slight panick on her face. She tapped her wrist to signify a watch. Someone was obviously expecting her home. Len didn't consider himself a crybaby, nor did he wish to seem petty, but he really didn't want the girl to leave. He tried not to let his reluctance show as he stood as well, his weak legs shaking slightly. The girl once again smiled at him apologetically, and something in her eyes told Len that perhaps she didn't really want to go either. He then shook his head and told himeslf that this was wishfull thinking. She then smiled and said something to him quietly, and Len cursed himself once again for not paying enough attention to German. As he watched her run off, he felt..Strange. A warm feeling was erupting in him, filling his whole being. It seemed so familliar..

Oh, yes!

Hope.

That was what it was called.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! You all doing okay? That's good, school has been INSANE for me. That's why I haven't been able to uptdate in a while. Thank you for the reviews! I like responding to each one; just a little something to show my gratitude. ^_^ **

**Guest: Th-The best...Version...E-EVER? TAT You're so sweet, thank you! I'm prettty new to this site-I started beginning of last summer, and I'm really happy you think it's that good! Here, take some virtual Brioche. *Hands plate***

Rin couldn't stop thinking about him throught the rest of the day. The lovely weather outside had taken a turn for the worse, and heavy raindrops rapped against the hospital window as Rin sat in her bed; her father, as always, had come to see her. Yet she caught herself wondering several times about where the boy would stay now that it was raining. Would he be warm? Would the cruel soldiers keep him out in the cold? The thought of how badly the boy must have been treated made Rin downright angry.

She had been thinking very hard about the boy she had spoken with, shivering a little as she considered what he must have gone through, when her father had entered the door, looking harassed.

"Hello, Rinny." He greeted kindly, giving her a tired smile. "How are you feeling today?"

Rn gave her father a radient smile in return, grateful that he had taken time out of his busy day to come see her. She knew how very stressfull his job as a soldier managing the camp nearby was, and how serious it was for him to keep his position-especially now that she was in the hospital again.

She nodded happilly and gave a thumbs up, lying through her teeth.

Her father smilied again and sighed, taking his cap off and running his hand through his hair. He must not have had time to go home and change, and his dark green uniform looked like a stiff, ironed sheet of grass. Rin always knew that he didn't beleive her lies about her health, but he never adressed this. So, she didn't either.

"Erm..Papa?" Rin asked heasitantly, reluctant to bring up the monochrome subject of the camp whch lurked behind the hills. She had asked time and again, when she had een younger, about the people in the camp, why they were there. Her father had merely dissmissed the topic and reitterated his warning that she stay away. Yet, after seeing the young boy on the other sie of the fence that had been so kind to her, her inerest was awakened once again.

Her father nodded, engouraging her to go on.

"The people in the camp.." She began haltingly, "Can I ask what they were all doing there? I know you work there, but you've never told me why they are all kept there, away from us." She negelcted to mention the prisoner she had spoken to. Dispite their launguage barrier, he had seemed pleasent to be around. She wanted very much to talk to him again, and Rin knew that wouldn't happen if her Father found out about it.

Her father sighed heavily, as if he had been bearing the pressure of the entire world. "Rinny, those aren't people. Those are Jews." he said.

Surprisingly, Rin felt a flicker of impatiance, even anger, as her father dissmissed the people as Jews. Though they were spoken ill about, particularly here in Germany, Rin couldn't believe, was not willing to even consider that the boy she had spoken to was 'evil.' Anyone who could smile that happily or seem so lonely _had_ to be a person. It simply didn't make sense otherwise.

She didn't tell her Father any of this. However, she did ask, "But even if they are Jews, why are they over on that side of the fence? I thought that the Fuhur just moved them into seperate communities.."

"It's to keep them completley seperate from us, dear. It wouldn't be good at all if Jews and regular Germans mixed. I'm sure you've heard about it." Her Father replied.

_Hearing and beleiving are two different things._ Rin thought scathingly. "Are they treated well?" She asked. Rin was sure she had already found out the awnswer-indeed, how could she ever get that horrid image of the boy's scar out of her mind? Yet, she wanted to hear what her Father had to say.

He sat there a few moments, not speaking. He sat in the chair with his hands over his face, like a crumbling statue. Then he looked at her and simly said, "I'd better leave. It's past ten already, and you need your rest, Rinny."

He was clearly avoiding he question, Rin knew. She decided not to pester him about it and merely wished him a good night before he left.

Rin, instead of sleeping, thought about the young boy she had seen. She had so many questions for him..What was his name? Where did he come from? How did he get in such a horrible place? She wished with all her heart that she could speak his launguage and ask him these things. Or just talk to him. She wanted him to know so very many things; most of all that she didn't, not even for one second, think that he was evil or inferior. How could people even think that? The boy Rin had spoken to had such a perfect, happy smile..Surely anyone who could smile like that, and be as kind as he was couldn't be evil! No, it wasn't right.

Rin stared up at the ceiling, already making plans for how she would go see him the next day. He had seemed so thin that Rin was certain he was starving. And overworked, too. She decided she would bring the boy food tommorow. She was never that hungy these days anyway, and besides, he deserved her food much more than she did.

**A/ D'aaaaww..Rin's so sweet! :3 I know there wasn't very much Len in this chaphter, but I've always been interested in the relationship between Rin and her father in Paper Plane, and I wanted to write about that, too. Lenny will be in the next chaphter for sure! Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's this? Two updates in a row? MADNESS! XD Hey guys, Scarper here with another chaphter! This one was nice to write and I tried to make it as light-hearted as I could get away with..It IS in a concentration camp, yeah? I hate it when stories are really good but really depressing, and I wanted to throw in some semi-happy stuff for you all, too. ENJOY! Oh, and reveiws are always apreciated...Pleeease? **

"And..._Done_!"

Len Kagamine looked at his finished letter in triumph. It had taken him almost half and hour to write-not because he couldn't think of anything to write, but because he didn't want the girl to think he was nosy or impertenent. His hands, along with his whole limbs, were numb form the cold rain, and this made holding the pencil rather difficult for him. Thankfully, he had managed to find an area which was sheided from the drops by a torn up section of roofing and, by strategicly placing the paper away from any leaks, he had managed to keep it dry. The numb state of his body suprisingly had no affect on the alertness of his mind. He was exited; anticipating the return of the young girl. His perviously numbed state of mind, the hoplesness, seemed to have vanished and he felt life in him once again as he reread his letter to her for nearly the fith time.

_Hello,_

_We don't know each other very well, and I know we've only spoken once. I wanted to tell you that you made me very happy when you stopped and talked to me. It meant a lot, especially in these times. My name is Len Kagamine. I am fourteen years old and I wanted to tell you a bit about myself and what it's like over here on this side of the fence. I hope you don't mind, and if you do, just say so. I just have no one else to talk to, and you seemed kind. I am from Poland, not Germany, and that's why I couldn't awnser you when you spoke to me. My mother was very smart, and she tried to teach me German, too, a long time ago. Can you speak Polish? I'm sorry for asking you all these questions, I'm just interested in what life is like for you, too. Anyway, I can only read and write German, and that's why I have to talk to you this way. __**(A/N: I always wondered why they didn't just talk to each other, so...CONVEINIENT EXCUSE/LAUNGUAGE BARRIER! YAAY! XD) **__It seemed the best way to speak to you without any of the guards here finding out. Even though there are a lot of us over here on my side of the fence, no one really speaks to me. We just work a lot. Right now we're fixing a railroad track. Do you know anything about fixing things? I wanted to ask you some things, too. How old are you? Are you from Germany, or did you move here? Do you go to school? Is it fun? What's life like over there on your side of the fence? I hope you don't mind me asking all these questions! I don't mean to seem rude, it's just a little lonely over here. I hope you get this. It's okay if you don't write back. I am a Jew, after all, and you'll probably be insulted from me sending this, anyway. But I guess I might as well try-it's not like there's anything else I can do. Best wishes,_

_Len._

He hoped very much that he didn't scare the girl. He was already being kind of forward writing to her, but he had wanted to speak to her very badly, and this seemed the only way to do it. He frowned as he considered how exactly he would get this to her. Ask someone? He snorted at the thought. _Mr. Soldier, sir, would you mind delivering this for me?_ He would get beaten for the mere suggestion.

As if to puncuate this thought, Len heard the sound of leather boots approaching and he hastily folded the letter and stuffed it uncerimoniously into his shirt. A shadow loomed over him and he reluctantly looked up into the face of a spectecaled man. **(A/N: It's Rin's daddy. :O) **The man glared at him with unmasked hatred and Len reflexivley looked down.

His reward was a glob of salaiva to the back of the neck.

Len was completley releived, almost grateful, as the soldier walked away. He didn't even wipe off the thick, liquid hatred as it traced a warm, wet path down his neck and back. Thank heaven that it was this childish display instead of a beating. Len felt a little disturbed as he considered why he was so thankful. Shouldn't he be angry? Defiant? How dare they spit at him! Yet, he found he just didn't have the energy to be angry anymore. He was stuck here for good, he knew, and he knew his life was short here. There was no sense in hastening his death. His spirit, it seemed, had been beaten out, stolen along from him along with his freedom.

He carefully took out the letter and unfolded it, returnung to the problem of the means of delivering it. Shove it through one of the gaps between the wires? Or..Wait..

Len smilied slowly as an idea came to him. Hadn't he used to do this as a student in the third or fourth grade? He folded the note into a paper plane, his smile widening as he retraced the old steps for folding it. Whe he was done, he looked proudly at the masterpeice. It wasn't too shabby. It wasn't anything complicated or elaborate, either, just a basic paper plane.

Len looked up at the dark, black sky, concerned at how late it was. He wasn't sure of the time, but he knew that he would be woken very early-just as he was every morning-to work. Sometimes he just couldn't get up in the morning and lay there, sobbing, untill a good beating roused him. Len hadn't had food nearly all week, and sometimes barely had the energy to speak, much less get up and work. Yet somehow, he was still able to rise and work, only for the fact that it kept him usefull-and therefore, alive.

He lay down on the grass, wincing as his scarred arm came into contact with the ground. Ignoring the pain and downright uncomfort of the situation, he closed his eyes, holding the plane to his chest.

Would she even return? Len had no way of knowing.

All he could really do was wait and see.

And, if he remembered how, he could hope, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, hey, guys! Scraper back with yet another update! Kersanem-saipen (Thank you) To the amazing reveiws! I love you all so vewy much. :3 I'll try to update a bit more when school itsn't such a hassle. Gotta love teacher logic: Weekend? Let's assign an insane amount of homework! #GENIUS. -_- Anyway, that you all. Response teim! :D Oh, BTW...The next chappie may or may not have some major RinxLen-age, so you guys prepare yourselves! Be PREPRARED!...Hee-hee, Lion King...God, I'm such an idiot..**

**Kertoh (i really hope I spelled that okay): Thank you! ^_^ I'm glad you like it so much! I understand about Rin's Dad completley, as he does seem like an antagonist at first. T_T ALL I WANTED WAS FOR RINNY AND LEN TO GO OFF AND LIVE TOGETHER AND HAVE LITTLE BLOND BABIES BUT NOOOOOO! MR. GLASSES CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! D: Although, now I almost find him a sympathectic character. Think about it; you're in the second world war, your daughter's deathly sick and you're afraid you don't have enough money to take care of that, plus she may or may not be seeing someone-a Jew, no less. The guy's got a lot on his plate. Remember, he's a product of his time period. I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't really give you a exact date..But it will be reasonable! **

**NAOW. ON WITH THE SHOW. ENJOY!**

Rin read his letter carefully, not being able to surpress a smile at his written words.

She had come to see him again today, and now stood opposite him. She looked up from his kind letter to give him a fond smile. He was shifting from side to side and looked nervous, as though he wouldn't mind very much at all if the ground beneath him swallowed him whole. When she had finished reading, she lowered the paper and looked at him carefully. The boy-Len, she had read- met her eyes and then looked down, blushing noticably. Rin tilted her head a little and continued looking at him. Had it been hard for him to write this to her? Had he been forced to steal the paper and charcoal pencil? Rin didn't know. She frowned, cursing herself no to have had the foresight of bringing a pencil and a paper to respond to him. how was she to tell him she would if he didn't speak her launguage.

"Len?" She said his name, as thought she was testing it out. It rolled nicely off the tounge and he saw his blush increase as he looked up. She smiled at him, trying to reassure him without words. "I'll come back. I promise." She said softly, momentarily forgetting the fact that he couldn't speak her launguage anyway. Realizing how cheesy the words sounded after they came out of her mouth, her face went red and she fiddled with her hat nervously, leaving Len looking very confused. She smiled, laughing nervously and shaking her head to show that he hadn't done anything. After a moment, Len returned her smile.

It was the very first time she had seen him smile.

When Rin had first seen him, he looked sad and alone, like a small dog that had been kicked once too often. So, he was the last person she expected to have such a big grin. It was nearly too big for his face, making him look like a sort of jack-o-lantern as his eyes closed in an effort to fit the cheesy grin. Rin's breath caught in her throat for some unkown reason and she blushed even brighter.

That smile of his...It was...Somehow it made her feel...

She couldn't quite think of a word.

She spent as much time as she could out of the hospital with him. Every day, she snuck out of the sickly smelling wards and went to him. Rin always tried to bring a bit of food with her to give to Len. Dispite how he never adressed the subject of life on the other side of the fence, Rin wasn't a fool. She knew that the fresh bruises and cuts Len seemed to aquirre each day were not mere accidents as he had claimed. Rin was sure he was beaten. Frequently.

If she had disliked the Nazis before, she downright hated them now. How could they do such a horrible thing to her friend? For she was sure that was what her and Len were, now. They wrote each other every day, and she stored all of his paper planes in the drawer of her bedside table, a place she hoped her father would never think to look. Whenever the pain from her illness struck at her, she read and reread all of his letters. They gave her hope. As each day passed, she grew more joyfull, but she also grew more worried. what would happen if her father found out?

Her father...She could barely bring herself to look him in the eyes anymore, knowing he was one of the ones who had hurt her dear friend, Len. It was all rather confusing-had her father truley wished to hurt him, or had he merely been doing his job? In order to pay the steep medical bills, he had to keep his job. For her. Rin felt guilty because of this.

Rin's condition was back with full force. Now she was in pain almost constntly, and had been to weak to see Len once. This frightened her, although when Len sent her a kind question-_Is everything all right on your side?_-he had written, Rin had assured him that it was nothing.

Thankfully, that hadn't happened since, although Rin couldn't help but feel as though things were growing a bit strange between them. More than once, she had noticed Len gazing at her with an unfamilliar expresionin his bright blue eyes. It wasn't really uncomfortable-on the contrary, for whatever reason it filled her with warmth-but it was still a little strange. She mever confronted him about this in any of her letters, but she still noticed.

And then, of course, there had been the times when she saw him when her heart had nearly skipped a beat. Whenever he smiled, she felt her face heat up. Rin wasn't sure why. when she came to him once, she remembered he had been lying down in the grass, looking like a weak, broken doll. She had quickly scribbled him a note,demanding to know what was wrong, who had done this. Rin hated to see him in pain. She felt like it hurt her as well. Len, of course, had merely lifted his head, gave her a weak smile and replied that it was nothing, that he was just a little tired. Honsetly, did he think she was daft? Rin knew about how hard the Jews in the camps worked, and she quickly resolved thereafter to bring him her entire meals. Due to her illness, she was rarely hungry anyway.

Len would always accept these meals reluctantly, warning her in his letter that she should eat too. He had always made her promise she would eat something at home before eating himself. He ate like he was starving, and the food was always gone in five seconds flat.

Rin's feelings twords Len had changed somehow in the last few weeks, and this she tried to examine as she sat up in her hospital bed, braving yet another night of pain. Every time she saw him now, she felt strange. A kind of warmth in her chest that she couldn't quite put a name to.

Did she love Len? The prospect was a little frightening. But, when she thought about it, really thought about it..

How could she not?

She had told him more in the past three weeks than she had told anyone. Not even her father knew as much about her as Len did. And in return, he told her things about him as well. His father had been a book keeper. His mother and his father were both dead now, Rin supposed sadly. Dispite the fact that they had only known each other for three weeks, Rin felt as though she had known him her whole life.

She had never told him about how sick she was. Len helped her to forget about the illness. Whenever she was with him, it was just as if the illness had never even been. Whenever she saw him, he made her smile and laugh simply by being himself.

And she loved him for it.

Although Rin smiled from the bottom of her heart when she realized this, it in turn brought more worries. She wasn't supposed to even be seeing Len, much less in love with him. He was a Jew and she was not. They were seperated forever by that unfeeling wire fence, and Rin's heart broke as she realized this. She nearly felt like crying as she realized that her and Len, this vibrant, kind, beautiful boy on the other side of the fence could never be together properly. Society barred the two, along with the fence. But why, Rin couldn't help but wonder, was it so wrong?

She loved Len, and thought he felt the same. What was so wrong about that? Just because he was a Jew and she wasn't, just because he was in the horrid Camp and she was not. How could that be so horrible? Rin loved him!

She sighed and shook her head, cursing the law and the Riche and the Furhur. If only they would go away, Len and the rest of his people would be safe. But it seemed that fourtune would never favor them, the two young people on opposite sides of fate.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Heeeeyyy guuuyyss...Scarper's here with another update! This is the one I mentioned with the LenxRin goodness. Prepare to squee yourselves to death (if you're a hard core fangirl like me,) Or just sadly weep your eyes out because you all know what's gonna happen. Hopefully it will be the former! Thank you, thank you for the engouraging reviews! I love you all so much..TT^TT**

**s2LaDolceVita: R-Really? ^/^ Thank you very much! I'm glad you think so. I suppose Paper Planes/ Prisoner isn't really the most populart Kagamine duo. Well, not as popular as, say, Story of Evil. Thank you again, and I'll be sure to keep it up! :D**

**Gracias, everyone. ENJOYYY!**

Over the course of three weeks, Len's life seemed to have changed completley.

He was happy to be alive, a thing which seemed nearly impossible to achieve given the location he was in. The conditions at the Camp never got any better, but Len found that he was able to smile again as he was rudely awakened from his dreams, a small smile meant for no one but himself. Of coure, the Nazi had taken this for cheek and smack Len a good one across the face, but Len found he didn't really mind. They could beat him into the ground and he wouldn't feel a thing.

Len attempted to keep in good spirits, but it wasn't always easy. He had been so tired one evening after speaking with the girl again, but sleep would not come for him. He had nearly laughed from the irony of the situation as he had slumped against tha wall, the girl's letters in his arms. He had read a letter of hers again and again, smiling slightly at the memory of her laughter.

_Hello again, Len,_

_I wish I could write as well as you do. I get distracted most of the time, and I'll go off about things that don't really matter. You, though, seem to always write exactly what you mean to say. I think if I could write like that I would save a lot of ink! I just wanted to say that I don't care that you're Jewish, or if you are poorer than me, or if we live in different worlds. You are my friend, and I will not ever think of you the way the soldiers on your sside of the fence do. I promise, okay? So you always remember, Len, that no matter what happens, there is someone on the other side of the fence who is thinking about you and cares about you. That someone is me! _

Len stood in front of her the next day, thanking her profusley in his native Polish. He saw her look a little confused as she heard him speak and said something lightly in German that sounded like a question.

Len, wishing for the umpteenth time that he spoke German, gestured for her to take a seat on the grass while he wrote a letter. He knew it had been risky, but he had stolen about three sheets of paper for the occasion. His expression turned focused as he wrote.

_Dear friend,_

_I wanted to thank you very much for your letter to me yesterday. I can't tell you how much it meant to me. I've been alone the past year in this place, and now that I have a friend, I feel like I can be happy again. Thank you, thank you, for listening to me. i can't even fully express how gratefull I am with words. Also, i wanted to ask-are you okay yourself? You have looked a little pale the past few days. I'm a little worried about you. If you have any problems, please tell me. _

_Len_

Satisfied with the note, Len folded it and sent it sailing over the fence, like a small white bird. The girl caught it perfectly and unfolded it to read. while she was reading, Len sat as well so the two of them were eye level with one another. He watched her face while she read, and for a moment, Len thought she looked sad. This worried him. He didn't want her to be sad!

After she had finished reading she looked at him, blushing at the realization he had been looking at her the whole time. She smiled the smile that Len loved so and shook her head. She said something in German, her voice taking on a dismissave tone. More likely than not, she was telling him she was fine. Len raised an eyebrow, but said nothing back.

The girl looked a little distressed at is lingering suspicion, but soon brought out an apple she had been concealing from her parent and slipped it under the fence. Len eagerly accepted it, and bit into the ripe fruit with relish. Rin giggled at his enthusiasm and he grinned back. He watched her begin writing another letter to him interestedly as he chewed the crisp apple. After she gently tossed it over the fence, Len caught it, unfolded it, and began to read.

_Len,_

_I was wondering about something. You don't have to answer if it's too sad for you, but I just wondered. Did your mother ever sing any sons to you in Polish? From the times I've heard you speak it, it sounds like a melodious launguage. If she did, will you sing it for me, please?_

Len smiled when he read her question and looked up from the paper. He returned her smile and nodded, straigtening up as he began to sing the old Polish lullaby his mother used to sing.

Whe he had finished, Rin's eyes were shining. This made Len grow a bit red. She said something in German, just one word. Nearly a whisper. Len's blush increased as he flipped over her letter to write back.

_It's a little hard for me to translate into German. I think it's about..How do you put it..Sad? Sorrow! It's a song about sorrow._

Len sent this over the fence and Rin hastily wrote back.

_Len, it was beautiful. One of the prettiest songs I've ever heard. Thank you so much for singing it for me. Also, can I have your apple core to take back with me? I like planting seeds, even if they don't end up growing._

Len grinned at her question. He hadn't known that she liked to do that, but when he thought about it, it seemed like something she would enjoy. He picked up the core and lifted a wire of the fence delicatley, as not to scratch himself on the sharp barbs. Rin was reaching to take to core when Len heard her cry out.

In her attempt to reach through, she had cut herslf on one of the barbs. A shallow but long scratch now resided on her forearm. It wasn't deep at all, but it was bleeding. Len's eyes widened in dismay and he reached out to take her hand.

The moment the two made contact, their eyes met, both slightly wide with shock. It was the first time the two had touched, and Len's heart skipped a beat in the moment. He could already feel a small blush creeping onto his face, mirorring hers. She watched him, her expression nearly impossible for him to identify. Her blue eyes seemed almost gaurded as she observed him. Len swallowed nervously and averted his eye to the scrape.

Just as he had suspected, it was long but shallow. The crimson blood stood out like fireworks against her pale skin. Len would have torn off a bit of his shirt to try and bandage it-it was ripping anyway-but looking at the dirtied fabric, he decided sheepishly that it wouldn't be very sanitary. The only worry Len had about the cut was the fact that she had scratched it on the barbed wire. The metal was old and dirty, and Len prayed she would not get an infection.

Len looked up again as his friend gently squeezed his hand. The girl was smiling at him, but it somehow seemed different than the ones she ussually gave him. It seemed...If Len could put a word to it..Softer than ussual. Gental, sort of a reassurance. She said something quietly in German, her voice warm and reassuring. And Len, without even knowing what she had told him, understood.

He knew.

It was with this understanding, this unspoken agreement between the two, that drove Len to look down at the girl's forearm, his expression turning just slightly more somber as he inclined his head and gently pressed his lips to the cut that marred her pale skin.

Len withdrew almost as quickly as he had drawn nearer, shocked by his on actions. Had he lost his mind? He had no right whatsoever. Even if he did love her, this angel on the opposite side of the fence, he had no place to do this. He was momentarily furious with himself for even considering such a thing.

Then their eyes met once again, and all traces of doubt were permanently removed from his mind.

Her eyes shone with an entirely new sort of happiness as the two gazed at one another, both searching for the same thing. She drew her hand back through the fence, slowly this time as not to hurt herself once again, never taking her eyes from his. She looked down at the cut, the same place Len's lips had been mere seconds before, and a sort of wonder filled her face. She looked at him again, her expression a mix of so many things. Sadness, confusion, love and profound longing all resided in her eyes, and Len wondered if his own were the same.

Then, she closed her eyes and lifted her arm to her lips, in the exact same spot Len's had been moments before, as if she wee trying to breach the space between them by this action alone.

With this motion, Len's entire being filled with warmth. He felt as though he was standing at the small fireplace he had owned back at home, even though the weather outside was actually chilly, signaling fall was on the way. He smiled at the girl and she smiled back, each not even bothering to go for their paper. They knew.

"I love you." Len whispered in his native Polish.

The girl's smile grew at the sound of his voice and she blushed.

The apple core lay dismally beside Len, all but forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**I am such a bad author.**

**This hasn't been updated in so long. I feel so awfull. I'm so sorry I let you guys down. I've just been so busy trying to lift my grades up, and above all, prepping for my local con, which is in about 2 months. My cosplay isn't entirley finished yet, and I've been sewing like mad because I just want the thing DONE. *^* Anyway. I'm so, so sorry, again. This next chappie has been running through my head pretty much all day. It's kinda sweet, but sad too because Rinny's condition is gonna take a turn for the worse. :( I hope you enjoy!**

**Anon: Wow...Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :D But...the best one EVER? Uh...You should read some Ray Bradbury and come tell me if you feel the same way. XD**

Rin was now fairly certain she knew what pain was now.

She thought she had known before, in fact, didn't everyone who had experienced a small cut or injury know what pain was? Rin certainly had thought she had known.

Now she knew she hadn't even been close to knowing how it felt.

Pain. Almost every night now, lashing at her stomach like white-hot claws inside of her skin, making her tremble and shake from head to toe, preventing sleep, making her cry out, making her eyes fill with tears. The medication barely helped, as they could no longer give her a bigger dosage. She had heard the whispered discussions at the door between her doctors and her father. They always spoke in low, hushed tones outside of Rin's door and she had lain very quietly, feighning sleep as she listened. _Serious, _she had heard them say, catching heavy, iron words. _Unpreventable. Spreading._

Rin first knew what sorrow was when she learned she was going to die.

Of course, no one had simply walked up to her and told her what was happeining. Now that she thought of it, there had been hints along the way. Her father, sobbing as if his heart were breaking against her hospital room door in the quiet of the night. The sad looks the doctors had been giving her recently. She wasn't sure when she had first put it all together, but she now sat up in her bed, gripped by the horrible realization of it.

She was going to die. She wasn't going to become a gardener. She wasn't even going to turn fifteen, mabye. She wasn't going to grow to be an old person. She wasn't going to do any of that.

She was going to die.

At first, she just felt numb to the thought. She didn't cry at all, or yell, or show any sign of distress. It wasn't fair, but then, she would rather die than be subjected to this agony, day after day.

The tears came when she thought of Len.

Len Kagamine, the boy from the other side of the fence. The Jew that she was so very much in love she was dead...He would be all alone. She was going to be taken from him by the cruel hands of fate. He loved her too, she knew, she had seen it in his eyes that day at the fence, and he had even told her so in one of his letters to her. And her tears flowed freely down her face as she realized she was going to die and leave him.

But there was one more thing Rin knew. Another thing she had learned.

She knew what love was now.

She had felt it glowing inside of her evey time she saw Len smile, that jack-o-lantern grin that seemed too big for his face. His letters brought a pink blush to her face, warming her heart as she reread his lovely words over and over.

_I'm not sure what this letter of mine is going to accomplish. I don't exactly know if you felt what I did the other day. But I need to tell you this, at least, instead of just pretending like it didn't happen._

_I think I love you. That's really all there is to say on the matter. You've been so kind to me while I'm trappedin this place, and you've read all of my letters and listened to me, and I think I'm in love with you. Please write back.._

_Yours,_

_Len._

Every time she read that letter her face grew warm and she couldn't help but smile. But now she saw his writing through a film of tears, pouring down her face. "I'm sorry, Len." she whispered, folding the letter and hugging it against her chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Who's Len?"

Her father's voice came to her abrubltly, shocking her out of her sorrow. "N-No one." she said quickly, clutching the letter. Her father narrowed his eyes. Rin felt her heat sink when he looked at the letter.

"What's that?" He asked in a sharp, accusing tone.

"N-Nothin-"

"Give it to me."

Rin gripped the letter tightly, as if it were a lifeline, but to no avail. Her father snatched it away.

Rin's heart sank lower and lower, her insides squirming as her father read the letter. His face got progressively grimmer, and by the time he reached the end, he looked as serious as an undertaker.

"H-He's just my friend." Rin said in an effort to peirce the rigid atmosphere. "He's a-"

"A Jew." her father said, inturupting her, his voice cold and hard. He looked up from the paper, his gold eyes narrow and angry. Light flashed off the rim of his glasses. "A _Jew._." he repeated, his tone disgusted. Suddenly, Rin's eyes flashed with anger.

"So what?!" Rin demanded furiously. "He's a Jew, and his name's Len. Len Kagamine. He's kind and sweet and he listens to all my problems and he loves me, and I love him too!" Rin said bravely, her voice quivering with anger. This was the first time she had yelled at her father in a very long time, and she found herself enjoying the shocked look on his face. "And-And we don't care whether you think it's right or not!" she finished.

Her father glared angrily, his eyes burning. "How many times have I told you, Rin? Stay away from the fance! It's dangorous there. You're weak enough as it is, you don't need to deal with..with THAT place!" he said, his voice gradually rising. "You didn't listen, and you lied to me! To your own father! He's not a person, not like you and I-"

"SHUT UP!" Rin screamed suddenly. "I don't care if he's a Jew or Polish or-or anything! He _is _a person, and he has thoughts and ideas and you can't change that!"

Her father was silent, and Rin glared, infuriated. There was a moment of aprupt, shocked quiet.

"You're never seeing him again." her father said.

Rin's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Father, you can't!" she said, her angry tone vanshing completly at the thought of being seperted from Len by more than just a fence. "You can't.." she repeated in a whisper.

"You are never going even NEAR that fence again. Is that understood? I forbid it!"

"Father, please-"

"That's enough!" he said, sharply, standing and turning to leave. Rin sat, not speaking, to horrified to even move. Before her father was out the door, he paused.

"Give me your letters. Every last one." he demanded suddenly.

Rin snapped out of her stupor. "No."

"Give them to me, right now!"

"I WON'T." Rin cried, reaching a pale arm out to her desk drawer, where they were hidden.

"Rin, so help me-"

"You can't! You can't take them from me, they're all I have left!" Rin screamed.

With a loud, red-fury slam of the door, her father was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Well, I'm back again, guys.**

**How has your weekend been going so far? Mine has been full of cosplay things. XD I just ot done styling my wig, which took a while. But I'm very proud of it, it came out amazing. I'm sad..This story is taking a turn for the worse. DX This one won't have Rinnykins in it, but she will be back in her full, unfiltered orange-ninja glory next chaphter. This one's for the Lenmeister. :D I hope you enjoy!**

**And now, a message for my lovely little reviewers. You guys. Are. AWESOME! You have no idea how much your reviews encourage me, thank you so muuuch! 3**

**Lapis Kagamine: Thank you, I'm very glad you like it. And I try to update as much as I can, even though it might not be consecutive. BUT I PROMISE A HUGE DELAY LIKE THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. Not while the Theif draws breath. *^* Also, thak you for the follow and FAVORITE (ERMAHGERD)**

**ON WITH THE SHOOOOW~X3**

The girl didn't come to visit him that day.

Len had sat by the fence, searching keenly for her figure to come into view, but he was met only by a man in a dark suit; another soldier, he could tell. He hadn't seen this man before, and Len couldn't help the feeling that he looked a little familliar. Thankfully, he was ignored by him. Good, Len thought. He didn't want to be beaten again today.

Almost as an echo to the thought, the gash on his forearm stung in pain again, and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying out. The wound looked worse. White puffiness had begun to gather around the sides, and fresh bleeding was the result of moving his arm too fast or reaching out. Red streaks not part of the gash crawled up the length of his arm to his shoulder. Len was no fool. He knew that these were the markings of infection.

It was too quiet. Everyone else had gone to work, and Len had been forced to stay behind. He couldn't lift his arm anymore to swing down the hammer, and that meant he was useless. He had almost begun sobbing in terror when they told him this. He knew he had to remain usefull in some way, or else he would die. That was the rule of this dark place. He didn't want to die. Not yet. Not while that girl who loved him still wrote to him.

A younger looking nazi cursed at him as he walked by, but Len wasn't stupid enough to respond. His pride had been all but torn up and thrown out by these men, but Len was all right with staying silent now. The promise of the girl's return gave him the confidence of holding his tounge. There was no point in seeing her again sporting fresh brusies and cuts and making her worry.

Len glared at the soldier's retreating back. Though he said nothing, that didn't in any way mean he thought nothing of it. What a bastard. How dare they use him as a scapegoat? How dare they? He was a person. The girl had told him so.

The girl. Len's expression softened as he thought of her. Her letters remained safe in their hiding spot under a loose floorboard in a former chicken coop, where he was certain the men would not look. Her words echoed through his mind constantly, like a kind of music, softly brushing past his thoughts. Reminding him that it was going to be okay.

Len absent-mindedly hugged himself with his good arm, trying to keep as warm as he could. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to be held by _her._ How would it feel, he wondered, to hold and be held by the person closest to you? Good, obviously, he imagined. But something told him it would be different than being hugged by a mother or father. Softer, maybye, more intamite.

Len almost laughed at himself. Why was he thinking this? He should be thankfull enough that he got to see her every day, and write to her and recieve her letters, even if he didn't get to be on the same side of the fence. But it was okay. Len didn't mind, he loved her and she loved him back. That was enough to give him peace.

As long as he had had her and her words, he could withstand anything.

She didn't come at all fro the rest of the day. Len waited, of course, but she didn't show up. At first, he felt a little hurt. Why hadn't she come? Then, he laughed at himself for doubting her. He was sure he wasn't the only one with problems. Something had probably come up today, maybe the 'Papa' figure she had talked about in one of her letters had gotten in the way of her sneaking out.

Len frowned a little. He was certain there was something wrong with her, even if she tried to hide it. The last time she had come to see him, she had been pale, trembling with effort, as thin as he had ever seen her. She couldn't pretend. He knew something was wrong. How many times had he asked, again and again, getting even more worried when she dismissed the topic altogether? Why wouldn't she tell him? What was going on?

Len wished he knew. He wished he could help.

When it became clear that she would not come to him at all that day, Len went back into his ussual place, in an attempt to seek some shelter from the pouring rain. Once he was crouched in the rotting wood that was the chicken coop, he dug out his letters, spreading them out in front of him. There wre about ten or so. He searched through them for his personal favorite of hers and re-read it.

_Len,_

_I really don't know what to say. How can I put what I'm feeling into words? I feel like it isn't something that I can write down. I suppose the first thing I should say is that I love you as well. Very much, Len. I know we can't ever be together normally, and it makes me angry and sad. But all the same, I promise I won't leave you and I won't love anyone else this way. Even if we do live different lives. That's okay. I love you, Len._

**(A/N: MAI. FEELS. WHY. DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF. DX. Heeeeey! You wanna reveiiiwww? :D)**


End file.
